


A Dragon in the Winter Mist

by ComplicatedLight



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mist, The weather ships them!, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/pseuds/ComplicatedLight
Summary: A wee drabble for BlueIris4





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueIris4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueIris4/gifts).



> A wee drabble for BlueIris4

Lewis is late and James is already waiting for him, looking almost supernaturally pale, and cloaked in early morning mist. James’ mouth is open wide, and he’s pushing a cloud of breath out into the freezing air, as if he’s actually forming his misty shroud. 

James treats him to half a smile, then loudly exhales another patch of mist, clearly enjoying himself. Lewis snorts, and steamy breath billows from his nostrils, like a dragon with a mind to set something ablaze.

He stands beside James, their shoulders touching, and their breath merges into a single hazy cloud—

Indivisible.

Indefinable.

Inseparable.


End file.
